


A Sunday Kind of Love

by coffeeandcas



Series: A Million Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Kinktober, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, True Mates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend a very lazy Sunday morning together.





	A Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many timestamps for Honey Whiskey. This also ticks a Kinktober box for sleepy sex. Enjoy!

Dean wakes up leisurely from what he's sure is the longest and most satisfying nap of his entire life. It's warm in the bedroom and he's been dozing in a patch of sun that had spread conveniently right across his pillow. The windows are open and a cool breeze has crept into the room. He yawns, stretches his arms above his head, and presses against the headboard, enjoying the pleasant pull in his muscles. What time is it? He casts around for his phone, finds it dead with the charger plugged in but not connected at the wall. Damn. At least it's Saturday and he has nowhere he has to be. And finally, four weeks in, waking up in the delicious comfort of Castiel’s bedroom is beginning to come without the side order of guilt he felt for leaving Sam and his father back at the motel. 

They had no other choice, really. A newly mated couple needs space of their own and privacy, and after less than a week of sleeping on opposites sides of town, they soon discovered that the few hours apart during the dark nights were far too long considering they were both waking up shaky and pining. It was Sam who suggested Dean move in with Castiel, although the thought had been on everyone's minds. Dean figures his younger brother was getting sick of being woken up every night by Dean’s woeful whining as he's pulled from his dreams to find himself alone in bed without his mate. John had passed no comment at all, but had bought them a bottle opener and a toaster as housewarming gifts. Castiel had thanked him warmly, politely not mentioning that he already owned both, and John had just shrugged and told the younger alpha to invite him over for dinner once in a while. 

While it should feel like everything is coming together, one aspect of Dean’s life really isn't going so well. School has become hellish in its own way. His friends had soon sniffed out his mating bite and had been pestering him ever since to try and find out who gave it to him, going as far as throwing lewd comments across classrooms at him in the presence of teachers in an effort to make him snap and blurt it out. He's come to blows with Ash once already and he and Benny have snapped at each other plenty, causing a distance to grow between them. The older beta can't understand why Dean doesn't trust him enough to tell him, and though it pains him to keep it to himself, Dean’s overriding need to protect his and Castiel’s relationship keeps him from talking. Benny will tell Ash, even if he's sworn to secrecy, then it will be all over the school in minutes. Ash and his sister Jo are like the school’s very own walking, talking public service announcements, filling students and staff in on what they feel is the pick of the gossip mill. Dean can only hope Benny will understand in time. Charlie has stuck by his side, kept his secret, and been unwaveringly supportive of him in the face of his friends’ scathing comments. She’s been hauled into detention more than once in the last month for snapping back in class, and though Dean feels horrendously guilty about it, Charlie just shakes back her red curls and shrugs loftily. “You'd do the same for me, Winchester,” she says, and it's true. He would. 

Thankfully, after particularly strained days at school, Dean always has the warmth and comfort of Castiel’s embrace to melt into every afternoon. He's kept his troubles away from the alpha, not wanting him to feel in any way responsible because he knows Castiel would draw the guilt into himself, reasoning that it's his bite that has brought Dean trouble. Dean would willingly endure all of this and more for just Castiel’s adoration, so having a few rough days at school seems a small sacrifice for the privilege of having his mate by his side. 

Castiel has been downstairs for a while, cleaning up the remains of their breakfast, going for a run, and grading papers. All of the above looked so strenuous to Dean that once he'd consumed multiple helpings of Castiel’s homemade bacon and maple syrup muffins with a side order of eggs over easy and freshly squeezed orange juice (his mate is the  _ best _ ) he had retired to their bedroom under the pretence of changing the sheets. Five minutes into the task and the fluffy bedding had looked so inviting that he stripped down to his boxers, crawled back into bed, and promised himself only ten minutes of shut-eye. That must be at least two hours ago. 

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks about, blinking in the late morning sunlight. Then a sound in the hallway draws his attention and Castiel appears, leaning on the doorframe and smiling fondly at him, head tilted and arms folded. Dean grins sheepishly back, running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair and trying unsuccessfully to mask a yawn. 

“Nice job with the sheets,” Castiel advances into the room, bringing with him a luscious smell of honey and vintage whiskey which Dean inhales greedily. “Knew I could leave that task in your capable hands.” 

There's nothing but warmth and affection in his voice as he reaches the bed and his eyes are sparkling. Dean falls back into the cloud of blankets with a pleasured sigh. 

“Hey, handsome,” Dean grins up at Castiel, all dopey eyed, any thoughts of getting up wiped from his mind now as his alpha leans over him and seeks out his mouth for a kiss. “Miss me?”

“In the couple hours you were napping?” Castiel’s mouth tastes sweet: he's been sampling the strawberries he's cultivating in his own backyard and Dean chases the taste hungrily. “Absolutely.” He sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes Dean’s jaw with his knuckles. “My perfect omega, I miss you when you leave my side for a second.”

“Charmer.” Dean yawns again, swiping at the reactive moisture in his eyes and turns away to burrow deeper into the covers, dragging Castiel’s pillow close to him and inhaling the beautiful, familiar scent. “Come join me,” he purrs, already close to sleep once again. It's so warm in the bedroom, the sheets so cosy and comfortable, and he could spend all day in bed with his alpha quite happily. 

“Perhaps,” Castiel muses, stroking Dean’s hair and leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Dean almost purrs at the feeling of his mouth, warm and inviting, and twists around to try and steal a kiss. “You do look comfortable. But we really shouldn't spend all day in bed…”

“Why not?” 

Dean would murder anyone who said he was pouting, but his bottom lip definitely protrudes just a fraction and he pairs it with doe-eyes that he knows there's no way Castiel can refuse. He's right. Only a heartbeat passes before Castiel is standing upright and stripping off his own black t-shirt to reveal his broad chest, firm and muscular, and the slight softness of his stomach bisected by a line of dark hair that vanishes tantalisingly beneath the waistband of his jeans. He stands still and allows Dean to admire him for a moment before smirking and unbuttoning his jeans. 

“See something you like, omega?”

“Nope.” Dean lies with an easy smile. “Nothing at all.”

“Oh, really? Well, I'd better try a little harder then, hadn't I?”

Castiel shimmies out of his jeans which try to fall down on their own and stop, caught by his thick thighs, and he pushes them down the rest of the way and steps out of them deftly. Socks are next to go, then he's only in his boxers and Dean swallows a mouthful of saliva at the sight. Castiel is half-hard at the sight of his mate lying soft and pliant in bed, and the curve of his thickening cock is more than obvious under the fabric of his underwear. Dean has the sudden urge to lean over and taste him. The scent in the air spikes with a hint of his own slick and he's fully erect within seconds. Knowing Castiel is watching his every move, he deliberately moves his hand lower beneath the sheets, cupping himself, and Castiel’s eyes follow the movement. 

“Better. But there's still something not quite right about this whole...” he circles a finger in Castiel’s direction. “Ensemble. I wonder what it could be.”

“Cheeky omega. How do I ever put up with you?” Castiel muses, humor in his voice as he regards Dean’s hand which is now moving rhythmically between his legs, tenting the sheets. His eyes have taken on a thin ring of alpha red and Dean feels a low thrill deep in his belly. He's pleasuring himself in his alpha’s presence, something society would surely frown on, yet Castiel adores to watch him. He loves it when his omega puts on a show and, more than once, he’s masturbated while Castiel sat on their bed and watched, or leaned on the wall of the walk-in shower and admired his mate as he pleasured himself. Still sleepy andseeking his alpha’s attention, he brings his other arm up to lie crooked above his head and closes his eyes, stroking himself leisurely outside his boxers. Castiel doesn’t need to know he doesn’t have a hand on himself. Yet.

“What am I going to do with you?” Castiel continues, dipping his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers right at the V of his hips, sliding them down just enough for the tip of his cock to spring free, straining up towards his stomach. Dean watches through slitted eyes, moving his hand a little faster, sighing audibly. Castiel’s pupils dilate a little more.

“Come to bed with me, alpha,” he moans quietly, arching his hips against his palm. “I’ve missed you.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is hoarse, an octave lower, and he pulls his own underwear down and tosses them aside, approaching the bed and crawling onto it. Dean parts his legs under the sheets and Castiel settles between them, resting on his forearms and bracketing Dean in. He smiles to himself and Castiel smirks at the sight. “Pleased with yourself, are you? You tempting thing, I have all sorts of things I need to get done today.”

“I could finish this all by myself, if you prefer,” Dean teases, knowing exactly what reaction he’ll get. He pushes his hips up, forcing his hand against Castiel’s erection. “You don’t have to stay…”

“If you think I’m leaving you in this state, you’re sorely mistaken, my love.” 

Finally, blissfully, Castiel leans down and kisses him, all heat and passion and sensuality. It’s a series of kisses, one hot press of his mouth after the other, and Dean whines at how the very feeling of his alpha’s mouth sends sparks of desire down his spine. Castiel’s hand slides beneath his head, cupping the nape of his neck, as his mouth continues to lick deep into his mouth and their combined scents thicken the air deliciously. 

In a flurry of movement, the sheet between them is gone and Castiel is kneeling over him, drawing his underwear down and off, spreading Dean’s thighs and watching as Dean grips his own cock fully and draws his hand slowly from base to tip. A bead of moisture pearls at the head, drips down onto Dean’s fingers and is spread across his skin. Castiel licks his lips and Dean pushes his hips up, thrusting into his own hand with a sensual sigh. 

“I want to taste you,” Castiel whispers and Dean nods eagerly, arching his neck and parting his lips in desire.

“Yeah, Cas. Do it.”

He waits for his alpha’s lips to close around the head of his cock, but instead, big hands come warm and firm to his thighs, massaging the muscles before sliding to the underside. Then Cas is pushing up, forcing his knees towards his ribs and exposing him to Castiel’s scrutiny. 

“Don’t stop stroking yourself,” Castiel commands, holding one of Dean’s legs in place and trailing the fingers of his other hand down to circle his hole. Dean can feel himself tighten at the threat of intrusion, knowing Castiel’s fingers will be coming away wet with his slick. He can smell himself in the air and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels himself flush. He knows Castiel is looking at him, taking in the sight of him almost bent double with his legs spread for his alpha. With a groan, he cups himself again and begins to masturbate once more, hoping his alpha is watching him. Hoping the show is good enough. Judging by the deep inhale, it sounds like it is, yet he doesn’t dare open his eyes. The sensation is incredible and his mouth drops open in euphoria as Castiel’s breath puffs out over his hole. Then, with a devastating slowness that Dean thinks might kill him, his tongue circles his rim and Dean can’t contain a moan full of lust. 

“You taste so good, handsome,” Castiel murmurs against his opening, licking in deep and spreading him with the fingers of the hand not holding Dean’s leg up. “Don’t stop touching yourself. You’re beautiful like this.”

“Fuck, Cas.” 

Dean arches his hips, pressing into his hand and into Castiel’s mouth simultaneously as Castiel continues to eat him out, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper until Dean can feel it inside him. He groans, fisting himself tighter, stroking faster, feeling his balls begin to tighten. He’s needy and fever-hot in the pile of blankets, writhing and starting to pant in delicious little gasps, dangerously close to orgasm, and apparently Castiel is done teasing him. 

He sits up, wiping slick and spit from his mouth, and nudges Dean to turn towards him with a hand on his hip. Dean goes, whining deep in his throat at the loss of his alpha’s mouth, and Castiel draws his leg up and over his shoulder as he sinks down between Dean’s thighs. Pressing a kiss to the shaft, he wraps one hand around his omega’s wet, needy cock, the other around his larger alpha cock, and audibly inhales the exquisite scent of them both. 

“Perfect, Dean,” he growls, eyes now so red that almost all the blue is obscured by alpha glow. Dean shivers, gooseflesh breaking out across his skin and grips the pillows tightly. “You taste like heaven.”

Slowly, erotically, Castiel presses hot kisses and little licks to the base of his cock and balls for a moment or two, getting him worked up and panting until Dean is helplessly arching his hips, desperate for his alpha. He wants Castiel’s mouth, his fingers, the cock he’s still stroking,  _ anything _ to relieve the ache building low in his belly. He wonders hazily if anyone has ever lost their minds from arousal, and if maybe he’ll be the first. He knows that one of the many, many things that Castiel loves about him is how vocal he is when they’re naked and alone together, so he groans quietly into the flesh of his own forearm, panting harshly. Castiel seems to drink in the sounds he makes greedily, sucking and lapping at the wet head of his cock until he stops Castiel with a warning hand on his head: he's so close to coming that he’s worried he might not be able to hold himself back. A quick glance downward shows that Castiel is just as affected as he is, his cock thick and needy where it’s gripped in his palm, damp at the tip and his knot already swelling just from licking Dean open. As desperate as Castiel may be to feel the first pulse of Dean’s come on his tongue, he’s clearly not finished with him yet. 

“Cas… Castiel, fucking hell…Cas,  _ please… _ ”

Castiel chances a sharp glance up at him and immediately his hand dips between his thighs to grip his cock tightly at the base. The sight makes Dean’s entire body tense, wavering on the edge of a shattering orgasm. He's fidgets, stretches out cat-like on his side, leg thrown over Castiel’s shoulders and now pinning him to the bed, his head tossed back on the pillow. His own hair is wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his whole body gleaming and every muscle tense with holding off his climax. Castiel sends him a quick gaze, heavy with lust, and strokes his damp skin gently, lifting his cheek with a thumb to expose his tight, slick hole, already open and ready for more, and slowly leans forward to swipe his tongue over it. 

The sound Dean makes pushes them both closer to the edge and he grips himself even tighter. He’s dripping wet with need, and a single stroke would send him spiralling into ecstasy. Castiel swipes at Dean’s hole again with his tongue and the young omega jerks, sighing in pleasure and encouraging his alpha with a hand on his shoulder. His nails dig in as Castiel licks him again, and moans start to fall steadily from his lips as the alpha eats him out with excruciating slowness all over again. The alpha works him into a writhing, sweaty mess as he moans and gasps out how amazing it feels, grunting Castiel’s name and rocking his hips now in a needy, desperate rhythm against his mate’s face. Castiel pulls back to catch his breath and strokes Dean’s opening with the pad of his thumb; the omega is soaking with the combination of slick and saliva and as Castiel touches him he arches his back and the tip of a thick thumb enters him. 

“Fuck!” he gasps, and Castiel pulls out immediately, rubbing his rim instead. “No…Cas…do that again…” 

He doesn't have to ask twice: Castiel slips his thumb back inside, past the slackened ring of muscle and works it gently in a rhythmic motion, thrusting into him. Dean lets out a litany of low cries that sounds something like his mate’s name, and as Castiel licks at his opening again his whole body stiffens and he grips the alpha’s shoulders with a vice-like force. 

He comes with a desperate cry, shuddering as his orgasm breaks over him, pulsing thick, warm come across Castiel’s shoulder and all over his bicep and neck. Castiel had been slowly masturbating during the entire thing and, in just a few strokes and a tight grip of his knot, follows his lover over the edge mere seconds later, moaning Dean’s name against his wet entrance with his thumb still pushed inside him. He's shaking almost violently with aftershocks; they both are. It takes Dean almost a full minute to come around, breathing deeply to try and calm his heartbeat as Castiel crawls up the bed and collapses down into the sheets beside him, still sticky and still with Dean’s slick smeared across his chin. After a beat’s pause, Dean moves in to lick him clean.

“That was perfect,” he sighs as Castiel wraps him in an embrace. If he was tired before, he’s exhausted now and his eyes close in spite of himself as he nuzzles close to his alpha’s bare chest.

“You’re so gorgeous, Dean. Watching you come is one of my favourite things.” Castiel kisses the top of his head. “My mate.”

“I think I need to change the sheets again…” Dean yawns hugely. “But maybe we can nap first…”

He falls asleep to Castiel’s low chuckle and fingers threading through his hair, lulling him into dreamland as he thinks about just how lucky he is to have such a perfect lover, perfect mate, perfect life. He’s the luckiest omega on the planet.


End file.
